


Virgin Orchid

by thunderplus



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderplus/pseuds/thunderplus
Summary: 我流的傻狗灰烬和我流的老司机猎人的百合贴贴，半辆车
Relationships: Ashen One (Dark Souls)/The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Kudos: 7





	Virgin Orchid

灰烬对自己不太自信。不死人骑士知道自己各方面来说都算不上优秀，在洛斯里克一路上磕磕绊绊，大概只是因为运气好才得到了不少朋友帮助，也总是怀疑到底能不能完成使命，找到那些鬼知道在哪里的薪王。另外，在和猎人的关系上……他也经常不确定自己做得是否足够好。  
特别是当他们做爱的时候。灰烬总隐约感觉对方并非一直全心享受其中，有时候只是出于体贴在配合他，尽管他的床伴一向表现得十分热情。他希望是自己想多，但按照他对猎人的了解，对方就算真有不满也从来不会主动和他说。这种习惯多多少少让灰烬抱着些担心，时间长了，慢慢变成负担一样的东西压在心上让他想问个明白。  
“刚才那次，你有感觉舒服吗？”  
等到上一次高潮让他们呼吸慢慢平复下来，灰烬打破两个人之间舒适的沉默。猎人枕在他手臂上，侧过头好像觉得有些好笑一样看着他。  
“当然啊。这算什么问题？”  
说完他还伸过一只手把灰烬脸旁边的头发往耳后梳了梳，但这种亲昵动作没有完全打消他心里咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的怀疑。  
“是吗……因为我总感觉不是每次都让你完全满足了，反而好像是你一直在迁就我的样子。”  
“你真的这么想？”  
猎人撑起身体，皱着眉看了他一会儿，终于叹了口气又瘫回去，睫毛在眼睛闭上时像小扇子一样柔软地覆盖着眼窝。  
“还好啦，但如果你能不要每次做都像第一次上床的话，也许就更好了。”  
好吧。  
几乎在一瞬间灰烬的脸就红透了。  
所以他猜得没错，只不过没想到猎人会表达得比他想的更直接。而且他猜到了，不代表灰烬没觉得自尊受到了那么一下正中要害的戳弄。  
心底里他当然是不想猎人对他的任何地方有意见的，尤其是这方面。尽管一直说不死人没什么尊严可言，灰烬也早就习惯了不被好言好语相待，但如果猎人也说出带着同样色彩的话那总是更让人难过一些。他和这个亚楠的过客之间关系虽然尚浅，似乎只是源于无聊、好奇，以及处境相似——相似地糟糕，所以在互相吸引之余还多了一点彼此同情——才极其偶然地发展到这一步，但说不上来为什么，对于这位异乡的朋友他总比对其他人更不愿让其失望。  
灰烬脑子里过了这么好些纠结的想法，但什么也没说。他生怕笨嘴拙舌，惹得本来就不满他的猎人心情更加差劲，心中转了几转，还是选择认下这个错。  
“那……我什么地方做得不好，你说嘛，我改就是了。”  
诚诚恳恳地。

猎人在说完之后就有点后悔了。他说的是实话，但也许可以再换种说法，更婉转些，至少听起来没那么伤人。特别是对总是傻乎乎把别人话全都当真的灰烬来说。年轻的骑士喜欢被哄着，性格也天真，当然这些可能都是他自己没有意识到的。  
但不管怎样，话也已经说出去了。几乎是同时他就从灰烬表情的变化中感受到自己不太负责任的一言造成的打击。灰烬把脸别过去不肯看他，瘪着的嘴和耷拉下来的眉眼简直相映成趣……好吧，也许他不该觉得有趣，但对方看起来真的非常像只小狗被踢了屁股一样，对自己做错了什么毫无主意，又委屈又困惑又迷茫。  
但怜爱归怜爱，他也确实有点受不了灰烬的床上功夫了，往好一点说力道确实很够，而往差一点只能说动作完全没有技巧和变化可言。就像一只发情期的兔子一样，只知道把家伙拼命一个劲往洞里怼，不知道需要换一换角度，找到那个他们双方都能最爽快的点。  
事实上开头几回还是相当开心的。也许那时新鲜感和积压已久而爆发的激情弥补了床伴技术的落后，总能无视三五个不尽如人意的小细节。另外那会儿比起实际操起来，还是互相给对方手淫更经常一些。灰烬也很乖，把主导交给他，青涩得不行，往往还不用猎人发挥所有技巧就射得一塌糊涂。  
可能就是那时候把这蠢东西惯坏了。于是现在天长日久，自己上手的场合几次过来灰烬却还迟迟没有长进，实在是需要重新再教。  
好在他的傻学生倒还愿意学。天赋不足的部分灰烬用求知补上了，这还是不错的。  
于是猎人起身跨坐过去，灰烬抬起脸半是懵而半是惊喜地盯着他——古老之血啊，真该看看那双眼睛。他挑挑眉，捏住灰烬下巴，用亲吻代替更多的解释。  
不死人犹疑却终究顺从地张开嘴，任由他去润湿那柔软温暖的唇瓣，叼着下唇轻轻吸吮，在齿间一点点碾磨，接着舔吻进口腔中。他知道他的骑士受不了这个，受不了他舌尖卷住彼此，湿热地推挤。  
果然灰烬被亲得呼吸凌乱，连好好地回应都忘记，只逸出几声绵软的鼻音。猎人紧紧抱住他，让一边膝盖进驻到对方大腿间，把他们赤裸的胸膛贴在一起，慢慢一点点把灰烬往后推。于是当他们分开呼吸空气时，不死人已经舒服地躺到床上，被他圈在手臂之间，眼睛里潮湿而情欲弥漫，半眯着期待地回望他。  
“噢——这回你要亲身示范给我看看？”  
他倒是还想在口头上耍个机灵。猎人在心里嗤笑了一声，不过也没遮掩那蔓延到嘴角和眼中的笑意。他低头又在灰烬分开的充满邀请意味的唇上啵了一下。  
“要让傻学生自己体验一次才能知道怎么改啊，感谢你的初火吧。”  
他没有等灰烬想出一句合适的回答。八成是想不出来的。他的舌头顺着对方脖子滑下去留下一道湿痕，时不时呵一口气，牙齿欺负那边薄薄的一层皮肤。下面的脉搏一定很快，让他想要咬破那层皮肉让血液自然流动。——不过这并非他的主要目的，而且猎人一般还是会试着管住自己对血液的欲求。  
他手上也没闲着，满手掌都是不死人饱满，手感让人满意的胸乳，手指来回揉捏亵玩着乳肉。猎人不得不承认，这胸加上足够翘的屁股，还有前面的尺寸，是足够让灰烬成为一个合格的床伴了。不止合格，甚至是优秀。  
他用大拇指按在那两颗乳珠上，指腹磨蹭弹弄让它们完全硬挺起来，来回划着圈。灰烬的呼吸骤然急促起来，身子在他下面不安分地扭动，抬起胸膛往他手里送。他们下半身也贴在一起，阴茎互相摩擦着，刚才灰烬有些不精神的家伙硬梆梆地顶着猎人的，随着他前戏的进行和挑逗和爱抚的层层叠加而颤抖。  
灰烬大概没发现自己已经在不自觉地晃动着胯，在他们的欲望之间寻找更多的刺激，手也搭在猎人腰上，像是要尽情体会掌心肌肤的光滑与温暖一样毫无章法地摩挲着。  
当那只不听话的手终于溜进他们身体缝隙中间，握住两个人的阴茎试探地撸动，猎人没有忍住一声舒服的低吟。灰烬的手指上有不少握剑的茧，很硬而且有些粗糙，每当磨到敏感地方时总是让他又痛又爽。当然，他礼尚往来地在灰烬被他的拇指和食指搓揉得比原来鼓胀了一圈的乳尖上咬了一口，满意地瞧着它红肿得像一枚过分成熟的果实的模样。  
借助逐渐渗出的前液，灰烬手上动作开始顺畅起来。他的手法当然无可辩驳地还透着生涩和不熟练，手指不会好好地配合，几乎没有节奏和对于什么时候该放松什么时候又该收紧的把握。不过猎人不会抱怨，至少他有在尝试，不是吗。而且他自己的呼吸确实也越来越急促了，腰往前不停送着去迎合灰烬手掌湿滑的包裹。  
骑士盯着他的脸，睫毛上挂着水珠像雨后的新草，眼神却十分专注。他在一边观察伴侣的反应一边调整自己的快慢和抚慰的位置，也许是怕再不动脑子地犯错就没有下一次机会改正——想法都写在亮晶晶的眼睛里。  
多么可爱的态度。这样急于讨好却又仿佛对自己没有信心，小心翼翼得甚至有些委屈的样子在所有和猎人上过床的对象里都不多见。  
他把一只手覆在灰烬手上一起给予他们的性器更多摩擦和挤压，快感漫过全身几乎要让他的膝盖投降。灰烬的腿和他缠在一起，猎人感觉两人皮肤贴合的地方渗出薄汗，灰烬脚踝也不耐烦地催促地勾紧他的，一副临近释放的模样。于是猎人决定宽容地先让灰烬射一次，不过更有意思的还在后面。  
毕竟如果这傻孩子一辈子只知道靠撸自己的老二才能高潮，那实在是错过太多上天赐予他的东西了。  
他低头爱怜地亲亲灰烬的唇角，而对方还不愿意让他走似地也抬起脸追着他笨拙地啄吻，让人想起刚出生的小鸟。那双眼半张开着，透着无声的恳求，好像接下来无论猎人做什么他都会甘之如饴地接受。  
猎人几乎有些在心里责怪自己怎么直到今天才想到这个主意，怎么直到今天才想到要认领这片处女地，由他来好好地操上灰烬一顿。——还能解释什么呢，只能说躺着让对方动自然是最轻松的，而他先前想偷懒罢了。  
当然他知道灰烬的后面早就不是处女。他们俩的经历相似，在许多层面上都是。从见到不死人的第一面起他就知晓，甚至是字面意义上闻得出有过多少生物在这具肉体上蛮横地留下过标记。  
侵略者们的气息糅杂融合在一起，其中有些并不那么令人愉快，隐隐浮动在灰烬自身混有某种柔和芬芳以及灼烧过的炭火气的味道底下。（灰烬后来和他解释了，那股芬芳来自原素瓶。）不过也正是因为猎人有所经验所以他更加清楚，如果没有人引导他那么灰烬永远也不会知道后面不止可以带给他痛苦，同样也能带给他欢愉。  
平常他乐意让灰烬在上面，毕竟他的这位小朋友总是表现得很有意愿去取悦他。但一个人首先要懂得充分地取悦自己，才能去取悦他人。

猎人之前说他的那句话，灰烬起初还是有点放在心上的。不过那种情绪比起不高兴，大部分还是怕猎人可真从此以后不要他了的危机感。  
好在他的朋友之后没再说什么，给面子地压住了更多可以让他面红耳赤的指摘，让灰烬把一颗心重新安放回了胸口的小角落里。猎人舔吻着他的颈侧，动作温柔流连，凭着皮肤上细碎的麻痒他知道更富有经验的那一方又在娴熟地留下吻痕，只不过那些嫣红乃至发紫的印记在他下一次于篝火前休息或是喝下原素汤时就会消失无踪。  
帮猎人和他自己自慰的快感是熟悉的，他们早已这样做过好几次，往往是在并肩打退了敌人之后，就着从生死一线存活下来的绝望和兴奋像忘记一切一样地亲吻着，最后分不清谁把谁推搡到岩石边或者草地上。而每当猎人的手加入，那柔软而灵巧的手指总会让快感进化成为一种新的东西。  
就像现在，灰烬控制不住地操着自己和猎人叠合在一起的手掌。他非常近了，阴茎发涨发烫得不行，渴望更多的触碰——他全身都是，渴望最后那一下足够将他送到顶峰的恰到好处的触摸。  
猎人似乎看出了他急切地想要什么。一直可以像翻一本书一样敏锐地读懂他，这就是猎人的本领，以至于他经常感觉在对方面前他没有秘密，生理的或是心理的，都没有。  
但那样也没有太多所谓。猎人的指腹沾着他们滴滴答答混在一起的前液，顺着最敏感的那条线向上碾到龟头，指甲用格外巧妙的力度刮蹭过铃口，灰烬就忘了接下来几秒内除了他的高潮以外的全世界。  
猎人又亲了一口他的耳垂，把之前被他们胡乱扔进床头衣服堆里的软膏捞过来，这个是灰烬是从衣服盔甲被翻弄的声音里听出来的。他喘着气重新睁开双眼，感觉下半身格外地重，腿软得如同被抽了骨头懒洋洋不想动。但他的朋友拍了拍他屁股要他翻过身去，灰烬只好瘪一瘪嘴，活像条动作特别迟钝的鱼不情不愿地转过去，顺手抱住枕头垫在下巴下面。  
猎人贴上他的后背，手抱着他的腰抬高一些，手指还不忘在腹肌上戏弄地按来按去，好像在挠狗肚子一样。两个人身上温度还没从情热中消退，而且汗水蹭得皮肤黏黏乎乎。灰烬的屁股被摆成一副格外坦诚地翘着的样子，他别过脸用余光瞥向猎人，恰好看到对方牢牢盯着他后面，舌尖舔过嘴唇，似极一只将要进食的猫。登时他的耳朵就烫得胜过烧红的铁了，简直想把脸埋进枕头里去。  
猎人也注意到他目光，勾起嘴角露出一个最最撩人且得意的笑，手不轻不重地揉捏了一把臀肉，又俯下身凑近灰烬耳朵旁边，语气里十足的戏谑和轻佻。  
“怎么，后面第一次被我看，害羞啦？”  
他说着这句话，灰烬也感觉到自己臀缝被猎人再度半硬起来的阴茎充满暗示色彩地抵上——天啊初火，他们都重新勃起了。两人的脸这时距离很近，灰烬抬眼就望进猎人灰色明亮的眸子里，简直好看极了。  
他有些艰难地点点头。哎，自己怎么这么藏不住事。  
“有一点……”  
“那以后如果要被我看好多次怎么办？不止是看，还要摸，还要操。当然我保证这会比之前的更舒服。”  
猎人就贴在他耳边低语，那声音简直溢满了罪孽深重的甜腻和引诱，而且还像故意一样地让呼出的气流随着话音一起吹进耳道里。灰烬根本不知道该怎么回答下去，尽管如果真要诚实，他觉得他也只能乖乖被看……以及被做之后该做的事，就好像能有别的选择一样。这个话还是别说出来了吧，感觉像个傻瓜。  



End file.
